


Spellbound

by tide_ms



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongsun gets charmed by a beautiful dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> \- I hope it has something you might like. It was nice writing Mamamoo after so long.
> 
> \- Inspired by Mamamoo - Piano Man.
> 
> \- Rated M only for a tiny part.
> 
> \- Thank you to (brigdh) for beta reading. (Any remaining mistakes and errors are mine.)

 

 

Yongsun wipes the sweat gathering on her forehead and huffs a tired breath. The heat of the summer is suffocating, but the opening of her club is less than two months away and the place is still not ready. The sun has yet to reach the middle of the sky, and the voices of passersby remain a friendly company that helps Yongsun do her work.

Dust is everywhere, and by now Yongsun thinks it won't disappear completely any time soon. Chairs and tables are still all over the place, the bar's counter hasn't been fixed yet, and Yongsun dreads to think of how much it is going to take to re-establish the backstage.

She isn't upset, not quite, the place is barely having its first breath after years of being forgotten, but she has taken the goal to bring it back to life-perhaps to its old glory, even- within a set timeline and after days of unending repairs, her confidence that she would meet the deadline is wavering.

  
The stage is fixed, though, fully repaired and dazzling amidst its gloomy settings. Yongsun stares at it; the seeping sunshine through the high, opened windows reflects a beautiful pattern on its wooden floor, on the new piano arranged perfectly in one of its corners. The lights have been replaced and the new equipment are of high quality chosen by Yongsun herself. The curtains will arrive in a day or two as well, red and velvet and the only remaining glamour that her stage needs.

Yongsun stares at it and does little to suppress the expectations storming within her hopes and determination. This club wasn't only her chance to rise, it was the fruit of her hard work all those past years. Yongsun wishes to see it flower, to stand on the stage again and sing for an audience charmed by her voice.

  
A knock steals Yongsun's focus away from her daydreams, and a wondering _Hello!_ carried by a sweet voice pokes at the rhythm of her heart. She stands just in time for a tall girl to enter the hall.

The girl smiles wide upon seeing her, resembling a cool breeze that their current summer can't offer. Sweat is shimmering on her skin and the suit she is wearing hints that she isn't one of the cleaning company that are expected to arrive in a hour or so.

"Hello," the girl says again, "I apologize if I'm intruding, but the door was open." Her cheeks are red and her breathing is rapid, Yongsun realizes as the girl notices the stage. A flicker glimmers in her widened eyes.

Yongsun recognizes that flicker, and seeing it in eyes that aren't hers feels wonderful.

Yongsun smiles, and stumbles on her words for a mere second, enchanted by the girl's eyes under her bangs and the beauty of her causal appearance. "No, it's okay. Can I help you?"

"I--I hope you can." The girl seems hesitant for a second as she nears Yongsun, but it is a passing moment that is replaced with another smile. "I just heard this club was being restored and re-opened, so I thought about checking if there are auditions happening," she says, but a thought seems to cross her mind. "I mean, if you haven't already had them and picked performers. Have you?!" she asks in a hurry.

Yongsun is charmed.

"Wait, are you the boss? Or am I about to make a fool of myself?"

The girl's smile is an adorable hint of nervousness. A welcomed tremble that settles within Yongsun's heartbeat. She likes it there. "Yes, and no, you're good," Yongsun says above all the thoughts rushing through her head. She gazes at the girl, whose eyes don't leave hers. A smile of their own captures the remnat of Yongsun's focus.

Yongsun realizes she hasn't answered yet when the silence lingers. "I am... looking for performers," she starts off. "Auditions are happening soon, actually, so you are not late." She finishes with a wide smile, warm flutters spiraling in her stomach at the sight of the girl letting out a relieved breath.

"That's good to hear," she says, adjusting her slightly ruffled long hair. Some of it is stuck to her skin; she must have been running.

_She is captivating._

Yongsun clears her throat subtly. She smiles, energized by the girl's presence. "You are a singer?" she asks. Her voice is steady, her thoughts are words and images of the girl.

"A dancer!" she answers. "Hi, I'm Byulyi!" She laughs calmly as she extends her hand. "I love what you did with the stage. It was a complete mess the last time I saw it."

"Yongsun."

She is about to ask when Byulyi speaks quickly again. "You are looking for dancers, right?"

Yongsun is looking for dancers, a band, another singer and a whole staff for the club, but Byulyi's hand is soft and a little sweaty, her hold is strong and causing warmth to coil into an inescapable desire. So she only nods, that's a better answer than a shaky yes, as Byulyi's eyes are finding a way to her depths.

  
"Th-that's great," Byulyi says after a moment.

Yongsun tries to figure out what she should say next. It is there, right at the top of her head with the newly formed, loud thoughts about Byulyi. Their hands separate reluctantly, or so it feels to her, a brighter red painted on Byulyi's cheeks, and she looks away. "Um," Yongsun begins, "thank you!"

A furrow appears on Byulyi's brows, questioning.

"About the stage, I'm glad you liked it. You have been here before?" Her words are rushed, but at least she isn't stuttering.

"Twice. My mom brought me here for a show when this place used to be a theater, and the other time was last year. I was doing a report for the local newspaper," Byulyi answers, looking at the stage with familiar yearning. It touches Yongsun's soul, and it raises the heat around her for all the reasons that she can think of. It unnerves her, _it doesn't bother her._

"I fell in love with the stage and performing that day when I was a kid. It was actually my dream to perform on this particular one, but then they turned it into a club and the dream was all gone," she continues, facing Yongsun again. The fallen sunshine on her from the high windows, it is a soft warmth that Yongsun wants to caress as Byulyi's faint flowery scent wraps around her. "It was such a disappointment," Byulyi finishes, Byulyi starts a moment with her gaze. She weakens Yongsun with that profound shimmer in her irises.

It is a strange feeling, the heat rushing to her cheeks so easily, so deeply. It is... nice, how all that flows within her veins is the wish to know Byulyi in every way possible.

Yongsun blinks, regaining her focus, and hopes that Byulyi hasn't noticed how distracted she is. She smiles. "Well, I guess your dream might come true after all." It is a bad start, Yongsun knows it, but it is something, and the calm smile Byulyi has on her lips reflects a soothing happiness that Yongsun recognizes. So she keeps talking. "The auditions will start next week, and will last a week, depending on how they go."

Byulyi nods, and Yongsun does all that she can to not stare at the lines of her jaw and the sweat coating her throat. She busies herself with the boxes she has been unpacking all morning, her pulse throbbing in her ears. She wills her heart to calm down, but perhaps focusing on her dream that is finally becoming true for a long continuous time instead of taking a break for herself wasn't a good idea.

"There are residences upstairs in case you aren't living nearby," Yongsun continues as sweat falls down her back in tickling lines. "Oh, can I get you anything? A drink?"

"I'm good, thank you," Byulyi answers, studying the whole hall with lingering amazement. "Have you already finished repairs?"

"Not quite, but I'm getting there."

Byulyi meets her eyes. "So it is really just you?"

"Uhmm."

"That's amazing! I couldn't believe the girls at the performing center when they said it wasn't one of those companies that bought this place. Ugh, they have been claiming every stage in the city, small or big, for their own top stars, so I'm glad it was one of us who took this place."

Yongsun isn't one to get shy easily, but here she is, blushing under Byulyi's admiration. Words leave her. Byulyi is standing right there in front of her, charming her with the slightest of movements and the tone that Yongsun can relate to. These companies have always had little regard for unknown stars, and Yongsun is hoping she can change that.

"Oh-since you are already here, why not do your audition now? There is some old music here, if you don't mind performing them." Yongsun lets out a nervous laugh. "You won't be hired right away, of course, but you won't have to wait. Plus, the official working period won't start until next month when all the contracts are ready, so you'll have time to arrange your life accordingly."

Byulyi's smile is enough for an answer. Yongsun memorizes it like it is a melody that has captured her heart. "Tha--wow! Are you serious?" Byulyi asks. "Ugh, why isn't my current boss great like you?"

Byulyi chuckles, and Yongsun convinces herself to focus on finding the box of music rather than the waves of warmth crashing within her.

  
,,

  
When Yongsun turned the stage's lights on, a vividness washed over the whole place, giving her a peek of how her stage of stars will look, and yet it couldn't overshadow Byulyi's radiance. She stands there at the middle of it without her jacket as if she already belongs there. Yongsun stares at her from the nearest table, intrigued by her little movements while warming up.

Yongsun knows all of these welcomed flutters have something to do with the little care she had for herself. She isn't normally like this, trembling just below the surface every time beautiful eyes gaze at her, but it has a lot to do with Byulyi. Just Byulyi.

"Whenever you're ready," Yongsun speaks loudly. She moves her sticky hair away from her neck and lets the music play. It was Byulyi's choice, confidence has painted a lovely smile on her lips upon choosing it. Yongsun wanted to kiss that smile, to taste it and draw more like it.

Yongsun clears her throat and watches Byulyi become part of the music.

,,

Yongsun has been expecting something nice, Byulyi's looks and confidence have given her the impression that she knew enough about what it takes to be a great dancer, but the bliss swelling Yongsun's heart at the sight of Byulyi winding around every tone and beat with her flawless movements pushes away any remaining doubt and professionalism she is holding on to.

She stares at the dancer, she sees a serenity in her burning aura, she sees magic in her eyes every time they meet hers and realizes the love Byulyi has for dancing.

Yongsun hears the music flow, and how swift Byulyi's shoes are touching the stage, but she listens to Byulyi herself. She is a song of her own, and Yongsun wants the whole world to hear it.

,,

Although Yongsun has been in the audience seat before, she has never wished this much for a show to not end, but it must ends, and somewhat, Yongsun needs it to end.

Byulyi is catching her breath as the music completes its telling, her hair is a wonderful mess that Yongsun wants to entangle her fingers in, her sweat-coated skin is alluring, calling for Yongsun to kiss it, bite it.

It is a bliss indeed, seeing Byulyi, being in Byulyi's presence.

"Th--you should hear my reply soon," Yongsun starts as Byulyi gets off the stage with a little jump. Her passionate gaze holds Yongsun right to her spot. "Soon, at the same time as the other perfor--mers."

Byulyi moves her hair away, shaking Yongsun's steadiness a bit more.

"But what do you think?" Byulyi asks, ending up just a few breaths away. "Unofficially."

Yongsun can't find the answer, she knows it, but the words won't comply to form it as she searches Byulyi's eyes for something. Growing affection perhaps, a calling and maybe the same spell that has captured her senses the moment she laid eyes on Byulyi.

She doesn't get enough time to find it. Instead, Byulyi gives it to her. Byulyi's lips are inches away from hers and her arms have encircled her middle with a hesitation that melts Yongsun's heart.

"Next month you said," Byulyi speaks, almost a whisper. "You can't be my boss until then."

Yongsun holds her dancer's shoulders through her sweat-drenched shirt. It is a cue for her wetness to soak her inner thighs even more. "I haven't made my decision yet."

"Either way," Byulyi whispers, nearing her cheek to place a lingering kiss.

Yongsun tries to clear the sweet cloud making her mind vague; she might become Byulyi's boss, she wants Byulyi on her stage, charming the crowd just like she spellbound her just now, but the softness of Byulyi's lips is weakening and the faint trembles travelling through Byulyi's body are fire that Yongsun wants to embrace, so she tugs at Byulyi's shirt, wanting her attention. Her lips brushes Byulyi's jaw and that draws a soft gasp from her.

"You will still wait along with the other performers to know if you have passed or not."

"Oh? But I already know," Byulyi says, a little smile showing on her lips.

Yongsun isn't bothered by her overreaching confidence; she pulls her closer to crush their lips together. Byulyi finds her strength, her arms around Yongsun becoming a firm hold.

Their lips fit in a way similar to how Yongsun thinks about the lyrics she loves singing. Soothing. So she kisses Byulyi deeply, she kisses her shaky groan and takes a handful of her messy hair. They are flushed against each other, and Byulyi's thumb caressing her waist sends a flow of numbness right to her toes.

She bites Byulyi's lips, drawing more gasps from her. She reaches to the buckle of Byulyi's belt, thinking how nice it feels to have Byulyi, a stranger whom she just met, trembling in her arms with a hunger that seems to match her own. Byulyi's chest is heaving and her murmurs are curses that prompt Yongsun to move faster.

So she does, and her shaky hand is inside Byulyi's pants in a matter of seconds.

"Have dinner with me tonight."

Yongsun pauses at the sudden request.

"No questions about the job, promise," Byulyi adds before Yongsun can even think of a answer.

It hasn't crossed her mind yet, their next step, all that has been swimming in her mind was the cloud of desire that is calling for Byulyi. But the soft hint of hope appearing on _her dancer_ 's face, and the ghost of a hesitated smile on her lips tell Yongsun that Byulyi might be engulfed in the same cloud as deep as her because she liked the idea. Being with Byulyi a little more, being with Byulyi as more than what the job can offer them to be.

Byulyi hasn't said it -  _it is a date!_  - but Yongsun thinks it is nice, how unexpectedly overwhelming wanting Byulyi is. Wanting to be with her. It is a strange feeling, craving to know someone as if they were a song holding a beautiful story. It is unfamiliar to Yongsun, who spent her life chasing dreams, but it is welcomed. She _loved_ the idea.

Yongsun nods, her lips presenting Byulyi a wide smile that the dancer kisses right away. And though Yongsun doesn't start to think it is love at first sight, she is loving the intimacy they have fallen into. It is warm, and Yongsun wants her coming days to have more of it.

 


End file.
